


Sleeping On You Is Nicer

by Bam4Me



Series: The SpideyHulk Chronicles [2]
Category: Avengers, Hulk - Fandom, The Ultimate Spiderman
Genre: Anxiety, Bruce isn't as much, Cuddles, Gen, M/M, Nesting, Nests, Peter and Hulk are nesters, Phil is awesome, but he still appreciates someone cute sitting on him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talks, cuddles and nests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping On You Is Nicer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Usheryes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usheryes/gifts).



> I made a thing for my sister. Mostly though, I am addicted to writing Spidey/Hulk and Bruce/Peter...
> 
> Go see my sister at Usheryes.tumblr.com

Bruce sighed, pointedly not looking at Peter on his couch, instead staring off at a corner of the ceiling. “You know, it’s- okay, just… I’ve come to terms with the fact that the Hulk and I need to agree on things.”

 

He sighed, wondering if he was starting this off right, sitting next to the teen on the couch, but still not looking at him. Peter sat up with a curious look on his face, nuzzling into Bruce’s side. “Huh?”

 

“See, thing is, the Hulk and I have been together a while, but that doesn’t change the fact that he’s still that of a kid, for the most part. I know his intentions towards you are innocent. Of course they are, he’s just a kid, but, he still thinks of you as his mate, and I don’t think that’s gonna change any time soon. I’ve come to terms with his decision though, and have decided to go with that.”

 

Peter hummed a little, one arm going behind Bruce for a hug while he pushed his legs into Bruce’s lap. “I still don’t think I’m following you, Doc.”

 

Bruce sighed, “It’s just,” he looked down at Peter with a frown, “sometimes, I look at you, and remember that I am essentially dating a seventeen year old-“

 

“Is it the footie pajamas?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Peter frowned down at his pajamas, “I could get rid of them if you like?”

 

“No, then you’ll just be wearing boxers, and that’s also very distracting, but that’s more the kind of distracting that’ll make Phil or Steve kick my ass. Hard. No no, clothes stay on.”

 

Peter smiled a little into Bruce’s shoulder. “Oh. Well, then, you’re stuck with me like this.”

 

“I know.” Bruce was quiet for a minute, one hand absently running up and down Peter’s right leg, basking in the quiet cuddles. He liked these cuddles. “Why are you wearing footie pajamas?”

 

Peter leaned in closer, “Hmm… I’ve found that, as a person who essentially wears a morph suit at all times, I actually get cold very often when I don’t have it on.”

 

Bruce laughed at that, relaxing into the cushions with a smile, content to just hold Peter for the moment.

 

***

 

So, the Avengers had movie nights. They also had game nights, and usually just randomly piled into the same room when they were all home to hang out and eat together. It was nice.

 

Peter had been to a few of them so far. At first he had felt a little out of place, but everyone kept arguing over and over that he was more than welcome.

 

(“You _were_ once an Avenger, Webs, it’s not like you’re invading anything you’re not welcome to.”

 

“Two months! I was an Avenger for two months, and then I left to go back to my team of teenage misfits.”

 

“That’s because they’re your family. And we think of you as ours. Just calm down and sit with Bruce. He looks a little antsy tonight, you might have to sit on him.”

 

“…fine.”)

 

But, sometimes, things got in the way, too.

 

It could be then getting called out on a mission (which Spidey usually ended up riding along with them on, because, it’s not like he wasn’t qualified) or one of Stark’s manic ‘three days without sleep and I feel the urge to science’ moods where he usually ended up dragging Bruce and Peter off to his lab to make things. Those were at least fun. Seems as though him and Steve had been together long enough to make an informed decision on whether he should be stopped, or gently encouraged not to blow up the tower while Steve let him play.

 

Peter thought it was sweet.

 

But, out of all the things that got in the way (and plenty got in the way) this was a first.

 

“Hey, big guy. What’s got you so upset?”

 

Hulk gave Peter an unimpressed look, pulling him closer to his chest. Peter just hummed and put one hand on Hulk’s head, letting it play with the soft curls up there while he stood on Hulk’s thigh. “Peter is hurt.”

 

Peter snorted, “It’s just a bruise, Hulk. It’ll be healed before the night is up.”

 

It was true though, he was favoring his left leg right now. It would be fine though.

 

Bruce had a Hulk-out room on his floor. Before Peter had come around, the room was full of cuddly soft, and smash-able things.

 

There were still cuddly things all over. Peter was a whore for soft object to lay on, giant piles of blankets to burrow into. There wasn’t even a bed, just a giant pile of soft things to nest in.

 

To be honest, it was a nesters dream come true, and Peter was a grade A nester.

 

But, Peter had convinced Bruce to get rid of a few things.

 

Hulk still got the urge to smash. To fight, and to run and exercise. But, Peter had decided that could be left for the gym, with Iron Man and Thor to play with. He’d tossed the smash-ables.

 

Besides, he may be a super hero, but lazy days spent dosing off with Hulk in the room with him shouldn’t be for smashing. Just cuddles and long naps.

 

Hulk agreed.

 

Hulk was leaning back in their giant nest right now, Peter close to his chest while Hulk made sure nothing would hurt his mate again right now. He was not a happy camper.

 

But, tonight was movie night. Everyone was in the tower… just… well, not Bruce. Bruce was here. From what he’s told Peter, Burce could see out Hulk’s eyes when he was out. Peter understood that. Peter could see everything Spidey did. Though, Spidey was a lot more reckless than Peter was. Spidey called Peter a goodie-two-shoes. Peter did not appreciate that.

 

Well, Hulk and Bruce were very different.

 

Sometimes, with the Hulk, it was like babysitting a kid who had a major crush on him and had decided they were dating. (Oddly enough, this has happened to Peter before.) But, with Bruce, it was like he was the bratty toddler in need of attention instead.

 

Peter sighed and put his full weight onto Hulk’s chest, loving the way that Hulk held him closer. “Jarvis?”

 

“Yes, Peter?”

 

Peter hummed for a few seconds, adjusting himself to the comfiest position in Hulk’s arms. “Most of the tower walls can project, right? Like, how most of the walls in my apartment can be used for gaming, or internet access?”

 

Peter hadn’t actually used his apartment in the tower for a while (though, it _was_ on the same floor as the Hulk, stealing Bruce’s blankets and body heat was just so much more convenient when he was in the same bed as him on the weekends he stayed there) but it was there. Sometimes, his team came with him, and they all piled into Peter’s living room (usually with Hawkeye) and played video games till they were all either worn out, or pissed off at each other. It was nice.

 

But, not as nice as stealing Bruce’s blankets.

 

“Of course. Over seventy percent of all walls in this tower can project a screen.”

 

Peter bit his lip for a moment, wondering if the other Avengers would consider this, ‘stepping over the line.’

 

He knew that Hulk and Natasha had a bit of a strained relationship, though her and Bruce got along. Peter thinks that Hulk felt bad for hurting her, and she was probably still cautious about it happening again, but that was a few years ago now, and chances of this happening again were unlikely.

 

Tony got along with everyone. Bruce, Hulk, Cap, hell, he even got along with Natasha. Thor and Clint got along with most everyone too, but, Hulk still might be a little annoyed at Thor for something that they were fighting about last week…

 

Peter sighed again and nestled into the giant he was sitting on. “Jarvis, would it be okay, if the others, uh, came down here for movie night? I mean, it’s okay otherwise, but, Bruce might not make an appearance tonight.”

 

Jarvis gave what might be considered a hesitant pause, but before Peter could retract the offer, Jarvis had spoke again, “I will inform the others and let them make a decision amongst themselves.”

 

Peter nodded, letting out a quiet, “Thank you.” While hiding his face in Hulk’s neck.

 

He felt suddenly uncomfortably unsure of himself, and kind of wished that Bruce was there to take charge.

 

Peter could take control of a situation for the most part, but, well, he was awkward as fuck. With his mental issues though, sometimes it was easier to let someone else take a look at things.

 

Like, right now, he felt an uncomfortable tightness in the pit of his stomach, like he wasn’t sure if he had done something wrong, and if he had, how to fix it. He squirmed in Hulk’s hold, and the green giant put a steadying hand on his back, rubbing up and down it like Bruce did when he came back to the tower, feeling like shit. His hand was bigger of course, and covered more skin, but he seemed to be doing it just like Bruce would, and so Peter guessed that that was probably who he had learned it from.

 

Peter still felt a tightness in his stomach, but it no longer felt like something was trying to tie him up. Just like he had a bruise on his stomach. It wasn’t comfortable, but Hulk was making it better.

 

***

 

When the Avengers had made it down to the Hulk’s room, they hadn’t been expecting this.

 

Hulk was standing on a ledge, close to the ceiling, whining at something that looked like… well, it looked like a rat hammock.

 

The others looked around awkwardly, before Tony rolled his eyes and made Thor bring in a giant popcorn machine, which caused just as much of a fuss as you might think it would.

 

Phil looked around and saw a set of stairs going up to the ledge that Hulk was sitting on, and climbed up to him. “Hey Hulk. Is Peter in that hammock?”

 

Hulk gave him an upset look and nodded, and Phil sighed, steadying himself with one hand on Hulk’s leg before leaning in to grab at the rope ladder hanging from the hammock. He felt a bit like a rodent, climbing up into the nest with Peter, but it served his purpose when Peter gave him a needy look, helping him up the rest of the way before leaning into his side.

 

“I think you’ve upset Hulk.”

 

Peter took a deep breath, finally feeling that knot in his stomach start to unclench. “You’re wearing sweats. And a tee shirt. It’s weird.”

 

Phil ran his fingers through Peter’s messy hair, “Well, normally I don’t bother changing for movie night, but the Hulk’s room is very good for snuggling in, so I thought I might as well be comfortable.”

 

Peter nodded, “Oh… Was it bad of me to ask if they could all come down here for movie night?”

 

Phil wouldn’t lie to him. Phil tried his hardest to teach Peter and his team every chance he got, he wouldn’t lie to him. “No. And, even if it was, you had no way of knowing that, so way not try. Besides, the team has warmed up to Hulk over the years that he’s been so attached to you. You keep the big guy calm. He’s not even throwing a fit right now, though he does seem annoyed that you’re up here and not with him.”

 

Peter shrugged, “What’s the point of having my own nest up here if he’s just gonna get annoyed when I use it?”

 

It didn’t sound bitter, merely curious. Phil smiled. “That’s the thing about relationships. Sometimes you need to know when space is best, and when it’s an issue. Like, Hulk knows to give you space right now when you feel upset, and he’s not going to get mad about it, but he does still miss you. There’s nothing wrong with space.”

 

“Yeah, but, if I only use it when I want to be alone, it seems weird.”

 

Phil shrugged, “You know, Bruce lets you use this room at any time. Hell, he lets all of us, just that none of the rest of us have any reason to actually be here. You can ask Bruce to come up here with you. Hey, you could even ask me, or your team to come up here with you. I _know_ that Clint loves a good hidey hole to climb into. The higher the better. Or, you could always just convince Tony that your hammock needs to be bigger for Hulk to come in with you.”

 

Peter smiled, pulling back from Phil and untangling his legs from the blanket nest he was sitting in. “Okay. Movie night awaits.”

 

When they got back down, Steve and Tony had convinced Hulk to come back down to the floor with them all, getting him settled in the giant nest they were all sitting in. Phil quickly took the spot right behind Clint, letting the archer lean back into his lap. Hulk was giving Peter puppy eyes and so Peter climbed up into his lap, getting comfortable there in his arms.

 

They turned back to the rest of the group, all loudly arguing over which movie to watch.

**Author's Note:**

> Go see my sister at Usheryes.tumblr.com


End file.
